Return to the Underground
by violetmadame
Summary: On a cold winter night, Sarah decides to try to find a way back to the Labyrinth and adventure. She instead finds danger in the Underground. An angry Goblin King will have to try to protect what he sees as his and a confused Sarah will find her own place.
1. Chapter 1

Looking out her window into the dark night, Sarah Williams couldn't help but hope that there was still some adventure left for her. After her journey to the Labyrinth to reclaim her brother four years ago she had never been able to recapture her sense of adventure. Sure, she still read fantasy novels and thought about her friends, but somehow she felt the Underground was out of her reach.

Her mirror still let her talk to her friends, but Sir Didymus and Hoggle were constantly busy with their duties…and talking to Ludo often left her more confused then ever. Sarah had gotten the feeling she didn't belong in the Labyrinth. After all, she had only been there to win her brother back and had beaten the Goblin King.

Now, as she looked out the window into the snowy night she wished there was something or someone out there. Sarah didn't want to live a normal life; she didn't want to be forever trapped in this world. She refused to sit back and drink hot coco and reminisce.

The Labyrinth had taught her life was not always fair, but it had not taught her to give up. Looking out the window at everything covered in snow, it did look like a magical world outside. It wasn't fair that the only way to get into the Labyrinth was to wish away a child…there must be other ways. There were so many myths and legends about fairies and things in her world…surely there must be another way between the two. Sarah's green eyes sparkled with determination. This might be the silliest idea she'd ever had, but it's not like she had anything better to do. After all, one can only stare out a window for so long.

If only she'd noticed the reflection that watched her through the mirror and later with disapproving glances as she moved about the house.

Sarah shivered. Talking out loud to herself she said, "Alright, so maybe this wasn't such a great plan." She was walking down the street in a foot of newly fallen, and still falling snow. It was beautiful, in a very cold way. She'd packed herself some food in the kitchen, thrown on her dark green wool coat and grabbed her snow boots. She was ready for her non-existent adventure.

"Wonderful. You know because normal people come home from college and go hang out with friends or take bubble baths; you don't get dressed at nine at night and go for a walk in the snow looking for an adventure. Silly feet."

After saying this Sarah tilted her head upward and looked at the sky. It was hard to see anything with all the light snowflakes falling down, so she began to spin. Sarah let herself go, dropping her knapsack full of food and going back to the days when she really believed that magic was everywhere and a fairytales were true. She just couldn't care anymore. She stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of cold fluffy ice on her face.

When she stopped, she stumbled and fell into the snow, hitting her head on the hidden curb of the sidewalk. She was out cold. A nineteen-year-old girl, barely a few blocks from home, was in more danger then she could have hoped for.

She was not alone. And there is more that goes bump in the night then a Goblin King claiming wished away children.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters._

Jareth slammed three crystals against the wall, each shattering after the last. Why hadn't she left this alone? One would think that if a little girl were able to wish her brother away she would be happy. But no, then she had to come save him and ruin the entire Goblin City in the process. Finally she had left, after refusing to stay in the Labyrinth forever.

He thought of this last part with bitter resentment and fleeting regret. He had not stayed the Goblin King by giving into his emotions. Instead he had watched from afar, residing in the fact that at least little Sarah Williams had grown up a bit and would probably lead a happy dull life.

Tonight, probably had turned into definitely not. "Why? Why would she want to come back? Was one adventure not enough for her? Was one near death experience at the age of fifteen not enough to teach her? Things are not always what they seem Sarah!" his last words echoed off the walls of the tower room. He moved to look out the window.

The labyrinth was peaceful and quiet, well as quiet as it ever was. He could still hear the fieries even from the castle. Mostly though it was a beautiful magical night. It was difficult to imagine that Sarah Williams in the Aboveground was about to face a danger even the labyrinth could never hold.

Three years ago when the girl had challenged him and, "technically" beat him, he could have warned her. Technically by defeating him Sarah could have taken his position as Goblin King. He had thought that instead Sarah could be his companion, but she had refused him. When Sarah beat him though, it was as if a protective spell had been taken off her. She, became a supernatural being. Not with powers, but with the ability to have powers. She no longer had the protection of being invisible to Underground beings, whether from the labyrinth or some other realm. They could see her, and if she chose to, she would have been able to see them, above and below. When Sarah went back aboveground this had not pleased Jareth. He knew that any being could see and stalk the girl as they wished. However, Sarah's ignorance of her own position was her only protection. As long as she moved on with her life and did not look for a real connection to the fantastical world beyond, nothing could hurt her. As long as she did not let go of her mortal ties to the world above.

This was what had led Jareth to prevent Hoggle and Sir Didymus from contacting Sarah. Ludo did not pose the same threat, but any strong connection to the Underground could shatter Sarah's only defense. If only she had chosen him, if only she had listened and not said those words…

Jareth wore his open poet shirt and his blond hair lifted up in the slight breeze. He spoke softly to himself now, "Sarah, what have you done? What have you done to us?"

If she had wanted to come back to him, he would have taken her. If only he could go aboveground without being summoned. He could only take his owl form. That would not be safe now "he" was there.

Jareth spun a new crystal. He held it cupped in his hands and stared down, wishing to see Sarah alone and untouched. He saw her, her pale skin moist with melted snow, her dark hair fallen around her face, and her dark green cloak, getting whiter and whiter with each minute of snowfall. She could die there from the cold. He almost wished she would. Anything would be better, better then what was out late at night, what was out and waiting for Sarah Williams.

Jareth almost caught himself muttering, "It's not fair". After all, Sarah was his. He had watched her for years, he had brought her to the underground and planted the book for her to find. She was his. Spoiled and naïve, she was what Jareth had fallen for. What he had coveted, and what was rightfully his prey. Even now, even when he had no power, she was his.

He had held her in the ballroom; he had seen her wanting him. She had been trying to come back to him! This was wrong. And it was going to get worse.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo OoOo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo OoOo

New England is cold in December. Sarah Williams was bleeding slowly from a flesh wound to the head. She was breathing but unconscious. She lay invisible to any normal being in the snowdrift. By morning she could be dead. Her parents thought for once that Sarah gone out to socialize for the night and were happy to go to sleep thinking she was having a good time. The street was silent and the no one would be venturing outdoors till the snowplow came in the morning. It would seem that things could get no worse for the young heroine, but things are not always as they seem.

A huge Minotaur loomed over the young girl, it's body illuminated by the full moon. He held a huge axe in one hand and stood over the girl. The beast sniffed the air, searching for company. Having found nothing he slowly knelt down next to the girl. He noticed her pulse in her white neck and grabbed her shoulders, roughly lifting her up and shaking her into consciousness.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo OoOo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo OoOo

Sarah awoke roughly. Her head was spinning and it seemed the snowfall had finally stopped because she could see the dark blue sky and its bright moon. The next thing she noticed was a terribly foul smell and the huge monster that was snorting on her body. Sarah gasped, and the creature turned its head to face her, it's dark yellow eyes meeting hers. It started to growl, revealing large teeth. Sarah screamed.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo OoOo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo OoOo

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks for reading! I'll be sure to update soon. Sorry about the short chapters, they'll get longer. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. Tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah screamed. There was a swift noise next to her ear, and then the minotaur had an arrow protruding from its head. It stood there for a second then fell backward, Sarah falling on top of him.

While lying on top of him, Sarah examined the beast. Her pale hands reached out to touch the black feathers of the arrow shaft, when a voice called out, "Are you alright?" Sarah turned around, scrambling off the body of the slain monster.

A boy stood at the end of the street. He held a cross bow in one hand and started to walk towards her. Sarah was kneeling in the snow watching him. Her head hurt badly and her vision was slightly blurry. Her hand reached up to the feel the moist spot on her head. She responded softly, "I'm bleeding". It was colder then she remembered and she realized her coat was almost soaked through from the snow.

The boy kept walking forward. The moonlight illuminated him now and Sarah could see he was young; maybe the same age as her or a little older. He was pale and had long dark hair. He was dressed in a black sweatshirt and tight black jeans with work boots. 'Where had he come from? She had never seen him before in town. She'd never seen a Minotaur either.' Sarah's thoughts were confused and she became dizzy again. She was about to lie back in the snow when the boy ran up and knelt down besides her.

"Hold on there. Let me see your head." He said sternly. She looked at him; he had grey blue eyes and smooth skin. He looked unreal, unreal like the Goblin King. His pale face had haunted her dreams for the last four years. Just thinking of him seemed to call her away. She concentrated harder on the pain and the cold and the stranger in front of her. Sarah struggled for words.

"You killed it". "Am I back?" "How did you find me?"

Sarah's words seemed unreal. Was she really back? Had it always been this easy? Why hadn't she packed pain medication?

The boy looked at her coldly, and then smiled warmly. "The beast? Yes, he would have surely devoured you. You are in great danger. I heard you scream, so I came to assist you. And no, you're still in the Aboveground. However, it would be best if you came with me. We need to get you somewhere safe. That is…if you don't mind a bit of an adventure".

Sarah nodded and let the boy lift her to her feet. They started walking down the street. Sarah's head hurt and she could still see the arrow protruding from the minotaur's head in her mind's eye. The vision should have scared her, but instead it filled her with a sense of sorrow and pity. It was probably her curiosity and experiences with Ludo that gave her this feeling. Sarah reminded herself that not every beast was friendly. Still the image stuck in her head.

The boy was surprisingly strong and seemed to swagger through the snow with no problem. He had one hand around Sarah's waist and the other casually holding the crossbow. Sarah on the other hand was sloppily walking and trying to touch her head, which felt cool and sticky in the night air. Suddenly she stopped, giving her a whole new headache and almost pitching her head first into the snow. Stabilizing herself, she turned to her beautiful savior and said, "Wait. Hold up, I'm not going anywhere with you".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Good Sarah! I knew you were a smart girl!" Jareth exclaimed from his tower room. He had been watching Sarah's situation with the same intensity as before. His crystals were wonderful, but for the last hour they had been tormenting. He'd watched Sarah's situation unfold helplessly. He'd seen the monster come into her life. However, just as it had looked like all was lost, everything had changed.

She had outright refused him. And while still in the Aboveground! There was nothing he could do. Laws that even "he" would not dare break protected his Sarah.

Jareth had stood up in his excitement and it was now that he checked himself in the mirror. He was the Goblin King. He was not a teenage boy in love. How many women had he bedded since he had least seen Sarah? Sarah had never tried to make him part of his life so why should he be concerned with making sure she was part of his? No, he had only been concerned because for a moment he had thought that monster would have his way with her.

Now she was safe. Now he could stop. It was over. She would grow old, and he would never. She would find love and normal dreams and never know that she had escaped a great danger. This thought weighed Jareth down and he looked into the mirror at his two mismatched eyes. He would never marry. He would never fall in love. These things he was so proud of. He could have any female he desired. Still, Sarah had never seen him. It's not like he opened up to every goblin he met, but he did wish that as she got older she'd realize she missed out on more then just an evil villain.

Now in this moment when the danger had passed, the Goblin King dramatically vanquished his crystal and admitted to himself, "she did not really come back for me at all". With this he left his room, slamming the door behind him. The only sign that he had been there was the ridiculous amount of glitter all over the floor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah knew the instant she said those words something had happened. The boy turned to her with such a look of horror and anger she felt terrible. Sarah knew he must have misunderstood her. She continued, "No. I mean I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain where we are going and tell me who you are".

At this his pale blue eyes seemed to soften and Sarah watched, as his whole body relaxed. So strange she thought, the whole scene reminded her of when she had defeated the Goblin King. She tried to make sense of this, but his reply interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I should have explained. My name is Joshua. We're going to the Underground".

Sarah stared at him, "My name is Sarah…and what is the Underground?"

Joshua looked at Sarah and began to laugh. She got the distinctive feeling she was not in on the joke. The boy looked so young, but he laughed like someone much older. It disturbed her. Still, he was so beautiful. He could've been a cross from this world and the Labyrinth. And she really had to work on being more trusting. After the labyrinth, Sarah had been cautious of everything. This time on her adventure there was no baby to save and although the minotaur was a very real danger, Sarah still felt she should try to enjoy herself.

Joshua finally stopped laughing and tried to regain Sarah's attention, "Well, you'll see soon enough. Don't worry, you'll be a lot safer then you are up here and we can take care of that wound". With this he pulled her forward. When they reached the end of the street they walked into the woods. Sarah was now clasping her head to keep dirt from getting in and in a futile attempt to stop the headache she'd had since she woke up.

Joshua pulled something from a bag tied under his sweatshirt. He opened his hand. It was glitter. At this Sarah gasped and tried to run away. She would not be surprised if the Goblin King had sent someone to get his revenge on her.

Joshua grabbed her and they fell to the forest floor. Now on top of her he pinned her with one hand while still clasping the glitter in a fist. "What is the matter now?"

Sarah looked up at his face aware of her head in the dirt and how close he was to her. She controlled herself. "Are you working for the Goblin King?'

Joshua again laughed and this time got up and pulled her to her feet. He smiled at her and said, "That is a being I would never work for, and would never work for me". He brushed the glitter out of her hair and smiled. "The glitter. Is that what scared you?"

Sarah nodded, feeling like a young child and being completely mesmerized by his presence.

"It's what we all use to get back and forth. It's very useful and much easier then some of the other possibilities. There are those who…are very partial to it though". He smiled again, then turned from her.

Sarah watched as he threw the glitter into the air and created a portal. Unlike the one from years ago, all she could see was swirling mist and dark forests.

Now Sarah started to hear snickers. Snickers that sounded a lot like goblins. Then she heard screeches and yells. They sounded like angry goblins. She felt little hands grabbing her coat and pulling her back toward the road. Sarah looked at the portal. It did not look inviting. But then, she had wanted an adventure. And this boy had saved her. Still, the goblins, what could they possibly want? Sarah tried turned to see them.

She had no time though, because Joshua was grabbing her and pulling her through the portal into the Underground.

**Author's Note:**

_**Wow. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I hope everyone likes where the story is going. Please let me know what you think! Hope everyone is having a good holiday season.**_


	4. Chapter 4

When Sarah emerged from the portal she found herself softly gliding down a few feet onto moist dirt in a dark wood. The sky was midnight blue and a cool swirling fog covered the ground. Next to her Joshua stood, looking at home and for the first time since meeting him, relieved.

Sarah had felt the portal close behind them and turned to see it completely disappear. She could almost hear a soft goblin wail. Sarah looked at Joshua, whose clear blue eyes were now looking down at her.

"You should be more careful, I don't want to lose you." Joshua smiled, but it sent chills up Sarah's spine. What had she done and where was she? Joshua continued holding her hand though, pulling her through the woods, "Come on, we're almost there. How is your head doing?"

Sarah placed a hand to her head, it was still wet and she was light headed from the injury, however she could not answer. They had emerged from the wood to see a city. Sarah gasped. Everything was dark and sooty with the buildings so grand and complicated. There were turrets and canals, it looked like a cross from an old London and a Renaissance Era Venice. Sarah gasped, and at her intake of breath Joshua's mouth was suddenly next to her ear. "Welcome to the Underground. Beautiful isn't it?

Sarah nodded. She let her hand fall from her head and was transfixed by the blood she saw there. The vivid red was the most colorful thing about. The city was beautiful, and eerie. She could imagine her fifteen-year-old self-running into the forest.

Joshua had noticed Sarah staring at her hand. He inwardly sighed. He would have to get her washed up before he could bring her out into society. It may be for the better anyway, the longer the Goblin King didn't know where she was, the better. He realized she still hadn't asked many questions about why he'd brought her here. However, from the way she stared she seemed completely disconnected. Perfect.

"Sarah, let me show you my home. I promise you will be safe and taken care of." Joshua smiled. "Then I can show you the city."

Sarah's green eyes widened, as realization dawned on her face. Joshua smiled and started to walk ahead of her, half leading her and half dragging her with him. Sarah was forced to speak to his back while they crossed the last patches of brush and walked over a wide stone bridge to the city. "Wait! Where are we? What is the Underground? Where is the Labyrinth?"

Joshua pulled her to him and stopped at the top of the bridge. Below them lay black waters that went into the city. A few dark crafts floated on the waters below with weak lanterns and Sarah could hear strange languages. For the first time, she could catch a glimpse inside the city where the canals flowed. She could hear music and see many more lights, all flickering and dancing wickedly in the darkness. The sky had no moon, only stars and Sarah had the sensation she had fallen into a very dark hole.

Joshua regarded her. "This, all of this, is the Underground. The _Labyrinth_, is in the Underground as well. Although how that uncivilized mess continues to exist is a mystery to me. This is the City of the Underground. Some of the most magical and powerful beings in existence reside here."

Sarah shivered. He spoke of the Labyrinth as if it were something to be disgusting and hateful. She couldn't imagine what lay ahead of her now. Joshua had seemed so alike the Goblin King. His manor was not condescending, but she could feel that he enjoyed her vulnerability and naiveté. Perhaps this was a trait of the Underground? Sarah looked at Joshua again now staring off at the city with a sly smile on his face. She would have to remember that things were not always as they seemed and that she'd looked for an adventure for herself.

Joshua smiled and said, "I see the light on at my estate. We can get you a room and medical attention for the night. Here, we should take the tunnels. You don't want to be seen on the street in your state", he glanced wearily at her head… "It would not be safe."

Once again they started walking without Joshua waiting for Sarah to respond. Sarah fumed inwardly, but was caught off guard as she got another view of the mysterious city. Joshua led them off the bridge and then followed the sides of the canal to a small door in the side of the dark walls. He took out a long metal key and clicked it in, opening the door to a dark tunnel that led downwards and was light with more flickering candles.

"Many families have large estates…for personal purposes they often have their own private entrances and exits." He did not mention the dirty business conducted in these tunnels or the reasons why a family would need an escape route out of the city.

However, as his eyes met Sarah's he realized she knew his unsaid thoughts. She looked at him suspiciously but only asked, "Why is it not safe for me on the streets like this?"

Joshua smiled softly, and brushed Sarah's hair back to examine her wound. He could feel her body tense and the shiver that went down her back. "Now that, I thought was obvious." He turned down into the tunnel and looked back only to say, "The city is filled with Vampires."

OoOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoooOo

The wind billowed into the tower room where the Goblin King had been watching Sarah. The moonlight reflected off the crushed crystal balls, but the room was empty. A small goblin appeared in the room. He was looking for his king. They had all gone to find him throughout the castle. The goblin was happy he had not found him here. He did not want to tell him what had happened to the girl.

There was a horrifying cry from another part of the castle, its anger echoing throughout the grounds.

"WHAT! SHE WENT WITH HIM?!" This was followed my a shriek of anguish and anger that made the small goblin jump and check to see if he was really alone in the room.

Then there was silence.

OOOOOOOO

Author's note: VERY SORRY for the delay. Please if your still reading let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah was sitting on a large plush bed. She looked around her thinking this was certainly different from her last adventure. Earlier in the dripping tunnels, she couldn't contemplate how Joshua could insult the Labyrint. But now, sitting in a four-poster bed, in a room fit for a princess, she began to see there might be slight differences.

Joshua had led her through a series of tunnels that she was sure she could never find her way out of. At first she had tried to keep up with the twists and turns, but the longer they continued, the more she began to feel more lost and confused.

Looking back, Sarah realized her dream had come true. She was on an adventure. Her own adventure, there was no Toby to worry about or guilt hanging over her head. Sarah stood up and slid off the silk coverlet of the bed. The bed was too tall for her to simply step out of. She felt like Alice in Wonderland, except what she had seen so far, seemed more like a nightmere.

Sarah walked over to inspect the walls of the room. Before leaving, Joshua had told her she should "get comfortable" and he would send a nurse over. He still hadn't explained why she was here or how he knew where she lived. The walls were covered in intricate wallpaper with leaves and vines. She followed a vine with a finger and traced its never-ending twists and turns until she found a vanity. The mirror reminded her of him. Her friends, what would they think if they knew she was in the Underground? Would Hoggle or Sir Didymous come and hang out? Somehow Sarah doubted that the City of the Underground was a place for such creatures.

Vampires. Joshua had mentioned them in passing as if it were the most casual thing in the world. Only it wasn't, not for her at least. Thinking back, Jareth had had pointy teeth…was he a vampire? He hadn't seemed like one.

Sarah sighed. She felt trapped, she wanted answers, but more so she wanted her head to get better and to see the City.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joshua had changed into his evening attire. Gone were the jeans and sweatshirt. Now, facing himself in the mirror was the perfect image of a rich noble boy about to embark on the nightlife. Joshua wore a hand made perfect black velvet overcoat with slim black pants. His cream ascot had delicate blue embroidery that highlighted his eyes, and gave him a dangerous look with his striking black hair.

Joshua smiled. Sarah would me much more impressed by this attire. Joshua thought of the stubborn girl with the green eyes and long hooded coat. For a mortal, she was quite beautiful, and her sense of style earned his respect. He couldn't say he was dissapointed by the Champion of the Labyrinth. This was the girl that had beaten The Goblin King. He couldn't wait to introduce her into society. They would have a marvelous time. She would be his conversation, comrade, and companion in all things.

Not that Joshua needed anything. He was at the top of his group, the kingpen of the youth. However, Joshua was bored. He wanted someone new. Someone unexpected. The company here knew each other so well they could outplay and block each other years ahead of time. Sarah would bring something different to the mix. Joshua had been watching her for years. Waiting, watching, listening to her witty banter with classmates and friends, hoping that one day she would follow him to a place where her skills would be appreciated and used. Sarah made friends easily, and she had spent enough time being socially rejected that she knew how to outsmart those bigger and more powerful.

Joshua hoped the nurse would heal her soon. He had a dress ready for her and there was a dinner party at eleven. Joshua loved to be fashionably late, but only fashionably.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The nurse walked into Sarah's room to find her staring at the mirror. She saw Sarah's reflection and the blood on the girl's head. She had to stiffle a gasp. It was a miracle Joshua had been able to get her here without being attacked.

At her gasp, Sarah turned around to lock eyes with the nurse. Now the nurse knew why Joshua had brought her here. Her face held curiosity, determination, and intelligence. Not to mention, her ravishing looks and youth, but surely that was only a bonus for the young master. She chuckled lightly under her breath. Addressing the girl she said, "Hello Sarah, I'm Beatrice. I'm here to heal you. Don't fret, that wound will be gone in minutes. You're looks aren't destroyed".

"My looks?" Sarah seemed amazed by the woman's concern mostly for her appearance. Regaining her composure, Sarah said, "I'm sorry, thank you so much. You can heal it completely? That's fasinating."

"Yes, I can. You'll see most beings here are more then what they seem, although from what I hear, you may already be aware of that little fact". Beatrice watched the girl's face carefully. She knew a little, like most of the City, of her past with the Goblin King. She saw the girl's face tighten, if only for a second, and a longing cover her eyes. She wondered if her yound master also knew that things were not what they seemed, and that he may have bargained for more then he meant to. Not everyone in the Underground took things so lightly as Joshua and his companions. There were older, more powerful individuals that took to older ways.

Sarah looked away from the nurse at the mention of her last trip here. How many people new? Did the King know? Was she a laughing stock? Did they know what he had offered her? Would she see Jareth? Did they know about that horrible vest she wore? Good lord…the possibilities. "Yes, I have had some experience," Sarah looked back to meet Beatrice's eyes, "but not nearly enough".

Beatrice smiled uneasily at the girl's intensity. She now knew that this Sarah would fit in well here, and that she could be scary as hell. "Well…I should get to fixing that bruise, you've lost a lot of blood."

Sarah smiled weakly, looking now like a simple young girl. Sarah obediently sat in front of the vanity and let Beatrice work her magic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joshua waited outside of Sarah's room. This was normally inappapropriate behavior, but Joshua wasn't sure if Sarah would be all right with the dress, much less if she could put it on. Also, Joshua didn't usually care about propriety and didn't want Sarah to feel like they were separate entities. He planned on spending all his time with her, outside and inside of the house.

The door cracked open and Sarah walked out. She had managed to find her way into the tight corset, probably with the help of Beatrice. Her hair was left to hang openly down her back. It was like a curtain for her face, adding mystery to the innocent looking satin sky blue dress. The three quarter sleeves and matching ribbon choker matched the embroidery on his ascot perfectly. It was a classy subtle claim over her. The low neckline showed more clevage then Joshua had ever seen Sarah show in her normal life, but if she were uncomfortable in it she hid it well. She smiled uneasily at him. His new attire seemed to surprise her and she seemed to be judging him for the first time now that her head was healed.

"You look…different. I suppose your earlier wear was for my benefit?" Sarah enquired with lively green eyes.

"Yes, well sort of…" Joshua found himself stumbling, now that he was no longer leading the fair maiden or playing the hero. "Well I know how mortals dress, it is quite comfortable." He looked at her uncomfortably. She smiled. Encourgaed, he asked, "How do you feel?"

"I feel perfect. Thank you. Why am I here?" Sarah just stared at him, smiling. Not dumbly, but curiously. She was completely honest, and it scared the crap out of him. She looked perfect.

"I thought it would be fun? The parties, the people, it would be something new? And you could've gotten hurt, if someone or something else found you. You let go, of reality, before you feel, when you did that you allowed anything and anywhere to take you."

Sarah stared at him. Joshua imagined staring at himself. Had he really just said "fun"? Oh dear, he would have to watch himself.

Sarah filed away the information for later use. She couldn't believe it was so easy as just "letting go". She closed her open mouth and nodded. "Okay, I see. Well I guess you're going to make my dreams come true."

Joshua smiled, feeling he would faint. Faint? What the hell? It was going to be a long night.

A butler down the hall watched the interaction. He was shocked to see his master, who never slipped up or seemed unsure of himself, conversing with a female in such an unconfident way. He coughed loudly enough for his master to hear him, hopefully hinting that the young male should control the situation. The butler was surprised at himself, warning a master, looking out for him? Was he himself losing his identity? Well, who said you can't teach an old dog new tricks?

00000000000000000000000000OOOoooooOOOOOoooOOOOOooooOOOOO


End file.
